


Crush

by Ass_ami



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Little bit of Fluff, Wedding, and very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ass_ami/pseuds/Ass_ami
Summary: Fareeha tried, she really did but not all goes as you'd like to with Angela by your side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I wrote this a while ago but never had the time to post it. It's my first fic so I hope you like.  
> English is not my first language so shout out to my friend Janet(@4wallsoflove) that correct any spelling mistakes.  
> Tell me if you like it

It was a crush that never went away. SHE was a crush that never went away. How could it go away? No matter how much you tried, forgetting that woman was impossible.

She was beauty and grace. The most intelligent person in the medical field. She was kind, sweet and funny. She was Angela Ziegler after all. Everybody loved her, and she was easy on the eyes for some. She had this warm aura about her that made you stay with her and not want to go away.

That's why you couldn't say no to her. Even if she was the most horrible person on this planet, you wouldn't say no to her. Every little thing she has asked you, you always said yes. You can't help it, it's natural, especially when she gives you the puppy eyes.

At this point in your life, you know this is not a simple crush. You don't wanna admit it but you're head over heels in love with Mercy. You love her with all your life, if you could die for her you would. You know it, everybody knows it, but the problem is, she doesn't know. And it's killing you.

Truth to your word, you tried, you really, really tried but everytime something came up, you let it pass over, and over and over again. And now you're here on her wedding day as her maid of honor.

"Does it look okay?" said Angela pointing to her dress.

"Everything looks good on you, habibti" answered Fareeha.

"You flatter me liebling but be honest, do I look okay?"

"As beautiful as always"

"Thanks Far, I can always count on you" said Angele with the sweetest of smiles.

Perplexed by her beauty, Pharah said "always" with a smile of her own.

Does it hurt? Yes. Is it painful? Fuck yes. Do you feel anything? Only your heart being ripped out, but you do it for her.  
After today you know there's no coming back. You won't see her often so all those laughs and long talks are gonna end. "It doesn't matter" she says "nothing will change between us Far, you're my best friend." You know it will, she doesn't have a girlfriend, she has a wife.

The things you would do just to have those beautiful blue eyes staring at you and that big wide smile being directed at you. Oh man, the things you would give just to have her in your arms. Sometimes you imagine it and it feels real but that it's your dementia talking and you know it's not good to pay it any attention.

It makes you happy to see her so happy, even thouh you're not with her. It's gonna be hard telling her goodbye but you have to, it's already eating you inside out.

You hope that tonight is the night but, things don't always go as planned. 

At least you made it until today.

I love you Angela,

Goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some shit happened, I did it! I made myself cry and I'll probably continue to cause I really wanna give a closer to this fic. Again thanks to my friend Janet!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is @ass-ami if anyone wants to give me motivation

To be honest, it's a lovely wedding. The music, the food, the place, the people, everything looked wonderful. The wives were very happy and why wouldn't they be? Everything was going excellent on their magical day. They're beautiful, well SHE was beautiful. I mean, don't get me wrong, Sophia looked handsome in her white tuxedo with a black bow tie and vest, big grin, sparkling green eyes and her short hair was combed in a loose bow, but the image of Angela, oh god, Angela was the real angel. Her golden locks were free, her make up was perfect, not too much not too many, just perfect. Her corset was heart-shaped and had an elegant cleavage for the prying eyes and her skirt went as long as her legs went. And don't forget her smile. That smile was resplendent. There was no difference between her smile and the sun. All in all, she was radiant. Pharah, with doopy eyes and sad smile, couldn't stop looking at that big happy face. It didn't matter to her that that happiness was for somebody else, she would stick to that image no matter how painful it was.

After some chatter with Angela, Ana found her daugther sitting alone in a table with tired and sad eyes. 

"You did great habibti".

Fareeha looked up and saw her mother, sitting on the chair by her side. The word empathy was written all over her face.

"Thank you mom" said Pharah with the same sad smile she had all over the wedding. 

You didn't need to be a genius to know that the woman was suffering, and you didn't know why she hadn't scream her undenying love to Mercy and kissed her till the end of the world or, killed herself to end with all this misery. She thought about it and was going to try it but Zarya and Tracer found her before anything happened and comforted her as best as they could. God, she was a real mess that day, a big fucking mess.

"It kills me to see you like this"

"I know mother"

"You shouldn't be suffering like this" said Ana with tears in her eyes. She took her daugther's hands and without looking at her eyes, of fear to cry more, she said "the first time I saw you two, I thought that you were together but, with time I saw that it's a one way romance and I couldn't bare to see it. I kept hoping that one day she'd realized everything but..... but....."

"Mom..."

"I couldn't take it that day. I thought it was a joke but, when I saw you..." Ana was sobbing at this point. She couldn't forget Angela's big smile and Fareeha depression, that day will stick with her forever.

Fareeha didn't know what to do. Her mother was a sobbing mess and she needed to be her comfort so, she hugged her as tight as she could.

"Don't worry mama. Just let it all out".

"How...... how are you holding up so well?" Asked Ana in a trembling voice.

"I don't know. Maybe, it's because of her".

 

After a while, Fareeha sat in a room, over looking the party. Looking at it and Angela make her realized that this was real, she lost the love of her life. The woman she loves, loves and married someone else. Too painful and too much happiness for her.

"There you are! I've been looking for your everywhere".

Fareeha turned around to greet Angela "Oh.... hi Ange".

"Why are you here by yourself, Fareehalu?" Said Angela in a happy tone while she sat along Fareeha.

"I.... I just needed a moment to myself". Pharah forrowed her brow "Angela, are you drunk?"

"No no no, juuuuust a little tipsy" she giggled. "I had to be in a happier mood soooo, I figured that some alcohol would be effective". Angela had a written smug in her face.

"Why is that? It's your wedding, the happiest day of your life, right?" Fareeha asked a little confused.

Angela stared her a while until she remembered that she's asked a question. Giving a shrug she said "I don't know, just felt like it".

She didn't know how much time passed but she figured a while. Angela was playing with her hand with her head on her shoulder. Fareeha wasn't convinced with Angela's anwser, she knew the woman was hiding something but she wasn't going to pressure her. When she was ready, she would tell her. Instead, she took advantage of this moment because she knew there would only be a few chances she'd get Angela like this ever again. They got comfortable with the silence until Fareeha felt something wet on her hand.

"Angela?..... Ange?..... Angelu, are you okay?" At that she felt more wetnes. Pulling back, Pharah took Angela from her shoulders trying to make the woman look at her. "Habibti, what's wrong?"

"...... I'm sorry" whispered Angela. Big blue eyes looked at her and tears striming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, schatzli".

Fareeha made a nervous laugh, 'I'm fucked'. "Why are you apologising for? You have nothing to apologize for, it's your wedding day, it's okay if you feel overwhelmed". She tried to convey a smile, she needed to be strong.

This only made Angela cry harder. She kept mumbling 'I'm sorrys' and trying to stop her sobs with no luck. Fareeha couldn't bare to look at Angela like this so, she hugged her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her with soothing words. They both knew why Angela was crying like that but they both tried to ignore it. What's done is done, Fareeha knew this, but hoped she was wrong.

After some time, Angela's sobs died out and her shaking stoped a little. Hugging a little tighter, Fareeha kissed her temple. "It's okay yamar. I'm right here, I'm always here so just let it all out. I got you". She kisses her temple again when Angela made a little nod. They spent a lot of time like that, both holding one another for dear life.

Who would have thought that a simple crush would turn up like this.


	3. Sorry

Hi, I'm sorry about not writing anything for almost a year, life happened. I was gonna write on march but I had cero imagination and when I was sad enough to write I ended up crying all night.   
Anyway, I had some good stuff but my old phone kind of die and I'm trying to get the notes back, if I can't, I'm gonna have to start over again (I don't remember much to be honest) but I'm gonna put a deadline so things don't get crazy.

Thanks for everything people and I hope to see you soon!


End file.
